Tiger's Very Own Super Special Television Show!
' ''Tiger's Very Own Super Special Television Show!'' is the 76th arc in Housepets!. Characters * The Milton Ferrets **Pit **Simon **Lana **Rock **Duke * Zach * Tiger * Jerry Arbelt * Chauncey * Jessica * Kevin * Ralph Plot Pit and Simon are running their radio show when they announce that their brother Rock is creating a television network, and they are holding a drawing to find a star for their mandated educational show. The winner is, as Rock puts it, "Who the dook is 'The Opener of Ways'?" Apparently, the forest animals stacked the vote, because Zach's name was drawn thirty straight times, and got 93% of the vote in a backup poll. When Lana makes the offer, Zach categorically refuses. She mentioned that the prize does go to the household, something that draws Tiger's attention. But as he waffles on the decision, his dad, Jerry Arbelt, makes it for him by throwing him out of the house. Tiger signs his contract and paperwork while displaying his overconfidence in his knowledge of legal jargon, and arrives at the new Milton television studio. He finds nobody in the audience (except for Duke); his "live audience" is watching from elsewhere via satellite feed. His show, "The Funtime Learning Hour Or So", features Tiger going by the name "Archibald". He spins the "Wheel of Things" for a subject of the day. The wheel lands on "differential calculus", where Rock reveals it was a snafu due to a repurposed dartboard. Archibald calls it "grab bag". As a result, the subject of the show becomes pointing out things that start with the letter "'''P". In comes "Chauncey", a robotic 'P'enguin that does backflips (which gets wild applause, to Archibald's annoyance), and thinks of "'P'andemonium". Archibald backs away from Chauncey when it's shown thinking of being a giant penguin destroying a city. In another segment, he has a "Reading Corner" where he talks about the book "The 'P'urloined Letter" by Edgar Allan 'P'oe, which he doesn't like. When Archibald puts down the main character, he nearly gets in a fight with Rock. Archibald heads out into the forest for their next word, 'P'ossum, as noted by said possum, Jessica. Archibald quickly gets annoyed by Jessica, and he annoys her back, leading to him getting 'P'unched repeatedly. Back at the stage, he wishes to begin nap time due to his injuries, but the show instead wants to hold a birthday 'P'arty for Chauncey. Next, we see Archibald with a baseball bat, wearing Chauncey's head as a hat. The live audience is crying. A 'P'uppet of George Washington tries to get him to calm down, but that only sets Archibald off, and the show goes on standby. The K-9 Unit is called, and Kevin has a P-word for Archibald. But when he offers "tackle", Archibald corrects him to 'P'ounce. He runs, and decides to make a getaway by turning up the set lights to full blast and blinding everyone. But the voltage regulators weren't installed yet, and it leads to a ''P'losion. Some time later, Pit and Lana report that the high content of plywood in the studio allowed everyone present to escape major injury. Tiger was given a probation, but compensation was limited to "garnished wages" due to his contract. The show was sold to A&E as a 12-part reality miniseries. Events *N/a Trivia *Tiger features The Purloined Letter by Edgar Allan Poe. The alt-text is a reference to the story's motto--''nil sapientiae odiosius acumine nimio'' (Nothing is more hateful to wisdom than excessive cleverness) *This is one of two arcs to feature all of the ferrets except for Keene, the other being Ocean's Two. *Tiger's "garnished wages" would be eventually paid off in All's Fair, Part 2. Category:2014 Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs